Black Rock Shooter
Black Rock Shooter is a multimedia franchise created by the artist Huke, starring the eponymous character Black Rock Shooter. It has spawned multiple different works, including an OVA (Original Video Animation), a TV anime series, several manga and a videogame. Sadly, very few of these have been particularly good. On the plus side, Huke is an enormously talented artist and his designs make for very good toys, which is what this wiki aims to cover. Figmas One of the main forms of merchandise for the BRS series is Good Smile Company's Figma line. This started with the Figma release of the original design of the main character- Black Rock Shooter herself. This release came with a DVD of the OVA. This was followed by the other OVA characters (Dead Master, Black Gold Saw, Strength, Mato Kuroi and Yomi Takanashi) and also a limited-edition Figma based on an alternate design for BRS, known as Black Rock Shooter Beast, which replaced her katana and cannon with a colossal sword and a pistol, and also gave her a completely new outfit. This Figma was released exclusively with an artbook containing Huke's art on Black Rock Shooter, Steins;Gate and some other art. The (somewhat mediocre) PSP game also spawned Figmas, though nowhere near as many as the OVA. This was limited to a Figma of BRS' game design, and a limited-edition Figma of the main antagonist of the game, White Rock Shooter, only available with a special edition version of the game. There was orginally going to be a toy of BRS' motortrike from the game, but sadly this has fallen into development hell and is most likely cancelled. The TV series (which was, to put it mildly, not very good) produced Figmas of basically every character in the series. This included Black Rock Shooter, Dead Master, Black Gold Saw, Strength, new character Chariot and the nigh-on unobtainable Insane Black Rock Shooter, who was only released with a limited edition Blu-Ray boxset of the TV anime. These Figmas all sported different designs to the original Figmas, most notably in the case of Strength. Nendoroids Good Smile Company's Nendoroid line also produced several versions of the characters from the franchise. These included every character made in the Figma line except for Black Rock Shooter's game design, White Rock Shooter and Black Rock Shooter Beast. BRS On /toy/ The BRS toys (especially the Figmas) are generally well regarded on /toy/, mainly due to their cool designs and the high quality and source-material accuracy of the figures, with particularly good paintwork and sculpting. Both versions of Strength are especially popular due to the immense amount of fun that can be had with her massive articulated hands, and Mato is well-liked for one of her faces, a smug/lewd smirk. Whilst most iterations of the characters have very little personality or backstory (the exceptions being some of the manga, which are actually pretty decent) several anons have taken to giving them "headcanon" personalities. One anon in particular came up with a particularly amusing set of personas for the characters: *Black Rock Shooter: The "only sane man" (or in her case girl) amongst the cast, is constantly being hit on by absolutely everyone. Despite being a skilled fighter, she really hates combat and would rather spend all day riding motorcycles and eating dorayaki. *Dead Master: An insane lesbian necromancer who has the hots for BRS and wants to make her into her personal undead love slave (which she has yet to accomplish, thank the gods). Has power over the undead and is queen of all skeletons, though fortunately the high price of the Revoltech Skeleton on the aftermarket means her army remains very, very small. She is accompanied by two oversized floating black skulls, who spend most of their time chuckling to each other over nothing in particular. *Black Gold Saw: An alcoholic MILF who also has the hots for BRS, albeit a lot less aggressively than Dead Master. Spends most of her time either watering her plants or drinking sake. She is a devout /toy/ soldier herself and owns her own Figma. *Strength: Simultaneously a loli and an ara-ara onee-chan, Strength is one of the only remotely sensible individuals besides BRS herself. She speaks with a deep, rumbling metallic voice which hardly suits her tiny frame. Black Gold Saw doesn't like her very much as her colossal mechanical fists tend to break anything they try and pick up, and as such BGS is fearful for her collection. Whilst normally calm and wise, somewhat resembling a more heavily armed Eeyore in demeanour, her wrath is terrible when roused. *Chariot: Hates BRS for no particular reason and wants to make her into a cake. Fortunately she is lazy and a coward and has yet to actually deliver on any of her threats. Spends most of her time eating sweets, to the point where her teeth are actually ceramic replacements after her original pearly whites rotted away. *Insane Black Rock Shooter: Unlike in the TV anime, IBRS is actually a separate entity from BRS. Created by White Rock Shooter as a twisted clone of BRS "for a giggle", the sheer edginess of her existence causes her immense existential pain, and as such she hates absolutely everyone and everything. Fortunately, her armour and weapons are so heavy and cumbersome that her considerable destructive power is somewhat limited, as it takes most of her effort just to lift her enormous weapons. *White Rock Shooter: The evil hand behind it all, secretly manipulating everything. On the bright side, her goals are no more ambitious than making everyone do stupid shit to make her laugh. Unfortunately, she has a very annoying laugh. *Black Rock Shooter Beast: When BRS gets really, genuinely angry, she dons the Beast Armour and starts wrecking shit. Such is the power of this armour and its accompanying weapons that her sword- the Beast Blade- has to be plastered with safety documentation for...some reason. Fortunately for everybody else, the spiked boots that come with it are very uncomfortable and so she rarely keeps the armour on for very long, as she inevitably gets distracted from her blind rage by the horrendous blisters the boots give her. Category:Figma